


Back from the dead… As a Spider-Woman?!?

by Bigou



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Genetically Enhanced Beings, Mentions of Spider-man, One-Shot, POV Female Character, Superheroes, spider!Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse may a very vast place. So vast that it sometime think itself too fat, deleting any of the universes composing it judged superfluous.</p><p>Gwen “Spider-Woman” Stacy lived in a universe judged too similar to Earth-65, which got it destroyed. But somehow, instead of being destroyed with it, she inexplicably ended in another universe, one which is simultaneously verry familiar and totally alien to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from the dead… As a Spider-Woman?!?

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

     That will make a week now. A week that she saw her world rapidly disintegrating. A week that trying to kick the being responsible that tragedy, who pompously claimed to be “a manifestation of the multiverse's will”, in its face and unexpectedly ended in this universe, setting foot on the face of a common robber trying to escape.

     At first I jubilated, thinking that I successfully saved my home, but that would have been far too easy. It's when I saw that giant add for the Daily Bugle, on my way home, that I started to doubt it. Gone was the usual “Stop the Spider-woman” campagne, its place taken by the text “Spider-man: The Menace”, accompanied by a picture of someone in a blue and red bodysuit.

     Too tired to ponder on J. Jonah Jameson Jr.'s possible multiversial case of arachnophobia, I continued toward home. But upon arriving, I discovered the house inhabited by a new family, and choose to disappear before my presence could disturb them.

     Stoping on a MacDo's roof, so I could use their Wi-Fi and google my hero-name. What results I got spoke of a Jessica Drew, member of a superheroic team called the Avengers. Like much else that day, this was disturbing.

     While pondering what I should be googling after this, by some commotion from inside.  
I learned two things that day. Firstly, when “the Spot” pay for his hamburger, he tries to do so using money from the till. Secondly, he seriously need training before pulling it discretely.

     Having already battled against _my_ Spot numerous time, defeating him wasn't that hard or long. But I must admit that fighting a familiar foe, exchanging familiar quip with him… It made me forged how unfamiliar this new world could be, at least during the fight.

     But as soon as I captured Spot, witnesses bombarded me with questions, unwittingly remembering me that I wasn't home, not really. “What should we call you?” “Are you related to Spider-man?” And may more I don't care to remember.

     Not in the mood for this I promptly fled, without saying a word. (They wouldn't have listened, anyway.)

     At first, I was moving without destination, my mind wandering back to my combat with the Spot, which in turn make me think of all the similarity between this world and my own. (Jameson, McDonald's, New-York, …)

     That's when it hit me: If this universe's Reed Richards is anything like mine's, then there's probably nobody more apt to help me than he is. He **is** known for his numerous hypotheses about alternate universes, time travel and the impact they have on each others. T hinking _“_ _Who know, maybe meeting someone from an alternate universe may be what is needed before Dr. Richards could make his science become reality.”,_ I directed myself toward the Baxter Building.

* * *

     A lot of surprises where waiting for me at the Baxter.

     First I discovered that, unlike back home, it's defense system was conceived with super-powered people in mind.

     Then, I discovered it housed a super-heroic team called the Fantastic Four, which explain the huge “4” on it.

     And last but not least, the leader of said team is none other than Dr. Reed Richards himself!

     … At least it's what the free expo on the 1st floor said. It also claimed the Fantastics often traveled to somewhere called ‘the negative zone’. That must be a good sign toward my chances to go home, right?

     Willfully not taking notice of the whispers and since, apparently, the Baxter's futuristic security wasn't considering me a menace, I walked to the reception desk, wondering what I should say to the woman there.

     When I failed to say anything, the receptionist decided to take maters on her own hands by asking “Can I be of assistance?” with the most sincere smile I saw in a looooong time.

     “Yeah, I… Well… Imagine someone from an alternate reality accidentally end stranded in this one. Do you think Dr. Richards could help them go home?” She couldn't see it, but under my mask I had the stupider looking fake smile ever.

     “If said beings was pacific, and wasn't delusional about its otherworldly nature, Dr. Richards would try.” she answered, before tilting her head on the side and adding “Why?”

     Not knowing how to prove I was from another world, I looked at the receptionist with a sad, but sincere and grateful smile. (Not that she could see it.) “Don't worry about it, I…” Turning my back to her, I whispered “I only want to go home…” before running outside.

     Dazzled, I was mindlessly web-slinging through New-York, silently stopped two pickpockets I stumbled upon. Exhausted, I ended collapsing on top of some tower, removing my mask before crying myself to sleep.

* * *

     I awoke to a lite shaking, a familiar voice saying “Kid. Hey, kid! Ya shouldn' go an' sleep outside, ya know!” Slowly opening my eyes, I saw some giant yellow blob leaning over me. My sight slowly regained focus, revealing whoever ended my restful sleep to look like some sort of stone golem. A golem who looked at me with both worry and kindness.

     Somehow, it's gaze make me remember the only time I ran away from home. It was during my childhood, just after my parent's divorce. The juge send me to live with my mom, without asking me about it.

     Not that I didn't like my mother, but she couldn't accept me as I was, couldn't accept that I wasn't the ‘helpless princess’ type, that I wanted to learn karate rather than dancing, that I favored Legos over dolls.

     Unable to support more of mom trying to make me someone I wasn't, I flew her, trying, _hoping_ , to go back to dad's. But I still was a kid, and ended-up lost.

     It wasn't mom nor dad who found me, but officer Grimm, who let me see a side of him few other did. He let me see that, behind his gruff exterior, was hiding a big heart, just like this rocky being was now that I was in this strange new world.

     That's when I realized this yellow thing must be the local counterpart of Benjamin J. Grimm and so, like I did so long ago with _my_ Ben Grimm, I started to tell him all I went through lately, while hugging him as best as I could. (I probably looked very much like I did back then, too.)

     I don't know when his teammates joined us, or how much they heard. But when I finally stopped crying and separated from Mr. Grimm, a blond woman handed me tissues, “To dry your tears, dear.” which I just did.

     “Do you know who weare?” When I shook my head, she presented her team to me. “You already know Ben. I'm Susan and those two are my brother Johnny and my husband…”

     “Doctor Richards… !” I interrupted, in awe.

     This made him look puzzled for an instant, but nothing could puzzle a Reed Richards for long. “Hello miss, I heard you spoketo our receptionist about ‘traveling to an alternate reality’, hoping to go home?”

     At first, I only nodded. “Can you help?”

     To which he simply answered “I will try.”

     So I put my mask back on and followed the foursome to that flying bathtub they call ‘Fantasticar’.

     Upon our entry in the Baxter Building, Reed insisted I explain to him what I was doing before ending in this world, time and again, while he did some test, trying to determine which world I came from and if it was still there. (No point sending me into a whole nothingness, after all.)

     Yet the answer didn't came from his test but from the front-page of a newspaper showing **you** , Spider-man, holding something disintegrating the same way my world did.

     What I'm trying to say is… My name is Gwendolyne Stacy, and back home they called me Spider-woman.

     Spider-man? Are you ok? Spider-man?!?


End file.
